sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Nostradamus The Tenrec
Nostradamus The Tenrec is a fan character made by Alphonse Uprising. Personality Backstory 8,000 years ago, a meteor crashed into the Earth. It wasn't just a normal meteor though, no. This meteor was filled with a rare mineral called Trinocticite, a jewel that's purple in color and has a mysterious glow. Ancient religions believed that gods trapped ghosts inside of these jewels, giving them supernatural powers. Present day, an Invidian senator named Nostradamus discovered the meteor's crash site, and was curious enough to grab some pieces of Trinocticite, hoping to use it as a ring for his future wife. While trying to figure out what they were, Nostradamus accidentally inhaled some of the toxic dust that was lying on the Trinocticite. This causes Nostradamus's attitude to change dramatically and turned him from nice and charming to rude and unpredictable. This drove his fiance away from him. About 2 years later, he quits being a senator to run for president of Invidia, because he believed he could make the country far better than it was at the time; but there was no need since the country was in a long period of peace and prosperity. After losing the presidential race, Nostradamus's decent into madness was quickly becoming realized. He kidnaps Tesla's father, Arnold, who is a famous inventer and engineer. Nostradamus continued to stealing one of Arnold's blueprints, which was the Terasuit, a full-body suit capable of giving the user more flexibility and agility. Nostradamus then uses the Trinocticite he found to power up his Terasuit, and then uses it destroy Invidia and create his own empire over it. Nostradamus has now sought for world domination, which was when Tesla realizes that his father was missing. Powers Nostradamus has the supernatural ability of warping reality itself. Based on the level system established on the Superpower Wiki, Nostradamus is an advanced user. He is able to manipulate the laws of physics himself, allowing him destroy objects beyond his mass, making his arms extremely elastic, and simply break the laws of physics. This is possible thanks to the mysterious Gloves of Fear (more info to be added explaining what this is). Infinite Mass Nostradamus can use this to give himself infinite integers of mass, especially when wanting to create shockwaves. Nostradamus would jump upwards then immediately increase his own mass by saying "Crush!". Once he falls, the ground can crack and create earthquake-like shockwaves to throw off his enemies and destroy unstable buildings. Vector Field Nostradamus can create a forcefield with his gloves by saying "Vector reversal!". Anything that touches this field will completely reverse their vectors so they would be going the other way back towards the way it came. For example, if a rock was falling diagnally, it would end up rising diagnally back to where it came from. Strengths Immortality Thanks to his gloves, Nostradamus is granted immortality. As long as he wears these gloves, he can't die of natural causes and he can no longer age. He can, however, still suffer from physical blows, but his immortality allows him to heal faster than normally. Rules with fear Nostradamus is empowered by the fear of people. TBA Weaknesses When people stop being afraid of him, his powers would start to weaken. Similarly, if one was able to break the gem embedded in his chest armor, he would permanently lose all of the powers stated above. Trivia *Nostradamus was inspired by many modern polititians, including Donald Trump. See also *Tesla The Hedgehog Category:Tenrecs Category:Evil Category:Work In Progress